


Когда я смотрю на тебя

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: – Теперь я точно умру девственником, – бормочет Стайлз. Дерек изо всех сил пытается не думать об этом.Стайлз чересчур привлекательный с этим своим нелепым ртом, диким любопытством, теплым взглядом; он всегда смотрит на Дерека, словно пытается разгадать его как загадку. Иногда Дерек думает, что может сделать что-то, изменить. Дерек… Не делает ничего.





	Когда я смотрю на тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And When I Look At You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781334) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> таймлайн 3а

– Боже, да ты точно заноза в заднице, в курсе, Хейл?

Дерек стонет, открывает глаза и старается осмысленно взглянуть на Стайлза, который в данный момент переваливает его через упавшее дерево и бормочет, как сильно он ненавидит Дерека.

– Это взаимно, – удается ему ответить.

Стайлз отпускает его плечи, и Дерек валится на землю.

– Я могу просто оставить тебя здесь, – рассуждает вслух Стайлз. – Пусть альфы тебя схватят.

Дерек сплевывает кровь.

– Ладно, бросай.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и снова обхватывает его за плечи.

– Да бога ради, перестань умирать на глазах. Я достаточно спасал тебе жизнь, чтобы знать, как это обычно бывает.

– Поторопись, – обрывает Дерек. – И перестань жаловаться, господи. Они тебя в городе услышат.

– Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, – бормочет Стайлз, перетаскивая Дерека по опавшим листьям.

Через несколько минут их находит Скотт; он выглядит потрепанным, но не раненым.

– Они пока ушли.

Лежащий у джипа Дерек устало кивает и поднимает на него взгляд; его ноги все еще в порезах и кровоточат. Стайлз решительно не смотрит на них.

– Айзек и Бойд?

– В порядке, – коротко отвечает Скотт.

– Супер, – со злостью шутит Стайлз. – Ладно, – он хлопает в ладоши, глядя на Дерека. – Было весело и все такое, но я тут должен был готовиться к тесту по истории. Рад был повидаться, но пока?

Скотт толкает его локтем и помогает Дереку встать на ноги.

– Тебя подвезти?

– Он в таком виде в джип не сядет, чувак. Он же мне…

Скотт с Дереком разворачиваются и смотрят на него. Стайлз раздраженно вздыхает. 

– Ладно, боже, у тебя же нет своей машины, которую ты можешь полностью залить кровью.

– Ага, но залить кровью твою машину куда более ценно, – парирует Дерек.

– Пофиг, садись и помалкивай.

Дерек хлопает дверцей сильнее, чем нужно, и наслаждается ответным взглядом Стайлза. Никто не называет его хорошо воспитанным, взрослым человеком. На самом деле Скотт едва ли не каждый день напоминает ему, насколько он далек от взрослости и воспитанности. Может же он над этим посмеяться.

***

– Что на этот раз? – Стайлз сонно трет лицо одной рукой, чешет живот другой, а Дерек отводит взгляд. Он пристально смотрит в сторону от его лица.

– Мне нужна информация.

– Да, в этой куртке выглядишь так, словно готов ворваться с танцем в «Вестсайдскую историю», я люблю цельное молоко, а не пониженной жирности, библиотека в четырех кварталах отсюда, – Стайлз дерзко ему ухмыляется. – Информация.

Дерек скалится:  
– Смешно, – толкает Стайлза и заходит в дом.

– Да, конечно, проходи, – ворчит тот. – Эй! Не хочешь обувь снять? Ты в прошлый раз везде наследил.

Он собирается поспорить, но цепляется взглядом за фотографию на стене, где изображены шериф и миссис Стилински. Он ее помнит – длинные вьющиеся темные волосы, на которые он зачарованно смотрел при каждой встрече в магазине, и как вокруг ее ног топал шумный малыш, из-за которого Дерек нервничал. Помнит ее смех и попытки заставить Стайлза вести себя хорошо. Он опускает взгляд и медленно снимает обувь. Он не скажет, но понимает, откуда взялось это правило.

Дерек колеблется, когда замечает неотрывный взгляд Стайлза на его ноги.  
– Что?

– Ты… У тебя дырка в носке, – наконец говорит он и, не оборачиваясь, поднимается по лестнице.

Дерек опускает хмурый взгляд; он не помнит даже, когда их покупал. Но Стайлз прав – на пальце левой ноги дырка.

– Ты знаешь, что вещи можно штопать?

Стайлз сидит за компьютером, изредка помогая Дереку управляться с ниткой и иголкой, и продолжает исследование. Дерек замечает, что уже темно, поднимается и включает настольную лампу.

– О, спасибо, – вздыхает Стайлз, откидываясь назад и потирая глаза. – Не могу рассказать тебе ничего нового. Они здесь, они сильны и им нужен ты – скорее всего потому, что тоже силен.

Дерек бросает на него сердитый взгляд, кладет нитку с иголкой на ноутбук.  
– Спасибо, что просветил.

– Укуси меня, – прерывает его Стайлз, потягиваясь и зевая, его футболка задирается.

– Даже не умоляй, – сердито возражает Дерек и идет к двери.

– А Питера умолять не пришлось, – ворчит Стайлз. Дерек замирает на выходе и резко толкает дверь.

– Что.

Стайлз запрокидывает голову за спинку кресла, широко ухмыляясь.  
– Ты не знал?

– Стайлз, – рычит Дерек. – О чем ты?

– Твой дядя – мудак, – вздыхает тот, снова возвращаясь к клавиатуре. – Типа ты не в курсе.

– Он хотел тебя укусить.

– Нет, он предлагал. Я отказался. При моих унылости и непопулярности я не настолько отчаялся к выпускному стать прекрасным принцем.

Дерек не понимает, почему его это так задело; он обдумывает причины этого поступка – еще одного из множества других, которые Питер совершал у него за спиной. Сунув руки в карманы, он говорит:  
– Скажи мне, если он снова сделает что-то подобное.

– Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр, – Стайлз отдает ему честь.

– Стайлз.

– Что? Дерек, да боже, это было несколько месяцев назад. Я не собираюсь к нему приближаться. Кстати, довольно иронично, что раньше я говорил то же самое про тебя, так что… – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Возможно…

– Держись от него подальше, – резко говорит Дерек.

– Или что?

Дерек наклоняется к столу и кладет руки по обе стороны от Стайлза; тот отстраняется, его зрачки увеличиваются от любопытства.

– Это была не угроза, – тихо отвечает Дерек, наслаждаясь, как сердце Стайлза бешено ускоряется, как он облизывает нижнюю губу. – В интересах твоей же собственной безопасности.

– Посмотри на себя, – дрожащим голосом говорит Стайлз. – Так и печешься о моем благополучии.

Дерек сглатывает, осознавая, где он и что делает, и как сильно его задевает мысль о смерти Стайлза. Он выпрямляется и уходит в себя, все еще глядя на Стайлза:  
– Твой отец заслуживает того, чтобы дома его кто-то ждал.

Стайлз отшатывается, словно Дерек его ударил, и встает на ноги.  
– Вали, мудила.

– Справедливо.

– Мне пофиг, что на твой взгляд справедливо, Дерек. Не втягивай в это моего отца.

– Ладно, – Дерек пожимает плечами и уходит, пока не сделал еще что-то безрассудное и глупое. Он не понимает, почему Стайлз заставляет его вести себя так, словно проник ему под кожу.

Он с злостью надевает обувь, поднимает взгляд на фотографии на стене и ощущает внезапное облегчение. Он хочет сказать «Я пытаюсь», но думает, что ему никто не поверит; он не знает, верит ли в это сам.

***

– Что с нами не так? – стонет Стайлз, стуча зубами и обнимая себя за плечи; Дерек ходит позади него. – У нормальных людей все мило: путешествия, свои фразочки, но нет, мы с тобой вечно оказываемся в ситуациях на грани жизни и смерти.

– Замолчи, – шипит Дерек. – Дай мне подумать.

– Дерек, не ты мозг этой операции.

Дерек бросает на него яростный взгляд и возмущается, что не слышит учащенного сердцебиения. Стайлзу стоит его бояться, не надо привыкать к нему или игнорировать. Он опасен, где же его здравомыслие.

– Теперь я точно умру девственником, – бормочет Стайлз. Дерек изо всех сил пытается не думать об этом.

Стайлз чересчур привлекательный с этим своим нелепым ртом, диким любопытством, теплым взглядом; он всегда смотрит на Дерека, словно пытается разгадать его как загадку. Иногда Дерек думает, что может сделать что-то, изменить. Дерек… Не делает ничего.

– Дай минуту, – наконец говорит он и добавляет: – Множество людей погибают девственниками, ты не станешь особенным.

– Ух, спасибо.

Он выбирает сухой участок камня, царапает его и внезапно следом большие обломки падают со свода пещеры. Он наконец что-то делает, когда Стайлз хватает его за запястье.

– Погоди!

– Не нравится, что я делаю, ваше высочество? – огрызается Дерек.

– Черт, нет, если ты продолжишь, то на нас осыпется вся пещера. Нас загнали сюда неслучайно. Альфы умные. Они знали, что отсюда нет выхода.

– Черт, – резко выдыхает Дерек. Он замечает – Стайлз все еще держит его за запястье, его хватка горит как клеймо, – и отстраняет его. – Есть предложения?

– Ждем Скотта, – тихо отвечает Стайлз, съезжая по стене пещеры. – Или умираем, судя по всему.

– Очаровательный оптимизм.

– Чувак, я не оптимист, а вот Скотт – да. Это он хочет всех спасать и чтобы солнце сияло и радуга разливалась над Бикон-Хиллз. Ты разве не поэтому все еще держишь его рядом?

Дерек удивленно моргает, Стайлз резко смотрит в ответ.

– Что?

– Вы как инь и ян, он свет для твоей тьмы, не знаю. Он тебе врал, использовал тебя, а ты все еще хочешь с ним работать – этому должна быть причина, верно?

– Почему… Он твой лучший друг, – наконец говорит Дерек.

– Это не значит, что я забываю некоторые вещи, – тихо говорит Стайлз, указывая на его лицо. – Или людей.

– Джерард, – слабо отвечает Дерек.

– Люди тоже могут быть монстрами.

– Кто угодно может.

– Вау, настроение только что упало ниже плинтуса, – Стайлз ежится.

Дерек знает, что сердце его бьется очень медленно, почти минимально; он двигается, садится рядом и прижимается к нему коленом и плечом.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ты замерз.

– И ты предлагаешь мне свои соболезнования?

– Ты хочешь раздеться догола и обниматься?

Стайлз давится воздухом и выпускает смешок.  
– Ох, мужик, я, кажется, умираю. Ты произнес слово «обниматься». Я бы деньги поставил, что этого никогда не произойдет в разговоре между нами, никогда.

Дерек закатывает глаза, стягивает куртку и накидывает ему на плечи. Он смотрит на Стайлза и видит ответный странный взгляд.  
– Что?

– Ничего, – Стайлз криво усмехается. – Ты чертова загадка, не так ли, Дерек Хейл?

– Я стараюсь, – ворчит он.

Стайлз смеется немного истерично, и Дерек надеется, что Скотт не задержится надолго. Он не хотел бы, чтобы это был единственный раз, когда он слышит смех Стайлза.

***

Айзек и Бойд слоняются по лофту, когда однажды вечером в четверг Дерек поздно возвращается домой. Он приходит после жаркой дискуссии в клинике Дитона и чувствует себя чертовски уставшим. Он стоит в дверях, когда осознает, что это на самом деле его дом. Внешне он на дом не похож: тут жалкий диван, сломанный стол и сундук, который он притащил из своей старой комнаты. Тот пахнет гнилью и пеплом, но Дерек его не выбросит. Он все еще помнит, где нарисованы желтые звезды – даже не глядя он укажет их контуры.

– Пойдем в магазин, – объявляет он.

– Неудачники, – ликующе добавляет Айзек, Бойд бьет его по голове.

Дерек морщится:  
– Что?

Айзек вздыхает и с болью смотрит на него.

– Когда ты в последний раз смотрел кино?

– У меня нет времени из-за того, что я вечно от чего-то убегаю и пытаюсь выжить.

Айзек усмехается:  
– Тебе надо стряхнуть пыль со своих поп-культурных отсылок.

– Это нижняя строчка в моем списке дел, – Дерек нетерпеливо машет им. – А купить вам нормальную кровать, с другой стороны… 

Айзек отрывается от дивана, на котором спит, и подскакивает к двери.  
– Можно мне выбрать тот матрас, который сохраняет твою фигуру? Они классные.

– Они сохраняют не твою фигуру, идиот, – фыркает Бойд, – а позу, в которой ты спишь.

– Я это понимаю, спасибо, – Айзек шутливо огрызается на Бойда, и они, толкая друг друга, скатываются по лестнице. Дерек не понимает, как им удается выживать до сих пор. Он отказывается думать об Эрике, которая занялась бы бесконечным списком того, что можно сделать с гостиной, конечно, в сочетающихся цветах.

Он надеется. Если он во что-то и верит, то это судьба Эрики. Что она будет счастлива, куда бы ни убежала, когда их с Бойдом отправили с сообщениями от альф. Вернулся только Бойд, Эрика двинулась на восток.

Дерек надеется.

Айзек сидит в тележке и настаивает, чтобы Дерек катал его по огромной ИКЕЕ. Бойд читает пункты из списка покупок. Дерек старается представить, что он не с семнадцатилетним идиотом, который в настоящий момент свешивает ноги через бок тележки и возбужденно подсказывает Дереку, куда ехать.

– Нам надо… – он делает паузу, втягивая воздух. – Здесь Скотт.

Дерек хмурится:  
– Ты уже узнал его запах?

Айзек пожимает плечами:  
– Мы теперь много тусим в школе, он помогает мне, ну, с учебой.

Это похоже на удар в солнечное сплетение. Однако не так больно, как пробить грудь трубой.

– Я могу тебе помогать, – хрипло отвечает он.

– Я знаю, – Айзек закатывает глаза и вылезает из тележки. – Но Скотт ходит в школу.

Конечно, это просто и логично, он и правда не понимает, откуда взялась эта странная ревность.

– Ты помогаешь мне, Дерек, – ухмыляется Бойд, когда Айзек скрывается из вида.

Дерек дает ему легкую затрещину и толкает тележку вперед.  
– Придурок.

– У тебя было такое лицо.

– Нормальное.

– Как будто щенка ударили.

– Заткнись.

Скотт сжимает лампу, когда Айзек приводит его поздороваться и сунуть свое глупое лицо под нос Дереку.

Он не злится.

Дерек кивает на лампу:  
– Подарок?

– Не, сломал старую и не смог починить.

Дерек оглядывается по сторонам.  
– Где Стайлз?

– На свидании, – Скотт пожимает пальцами. – С каким-то парнем, которого встретил на прогулке в лесу.

Позже Бойд сказал Дереку, что его лицо было похоже на лицо человека, проглотившего лимон. Дерек снова предложил ему заткнуться.

Он всего лишь задумывается, что свидание Стайлза каким-то образом может втащить Дерека в проблемы. В конце концов, обычно у них так и бывает.

***

Ее имя не имеет значения, но она милая, проницательная, у нее красивые глаза. Дерек всегда обращает на них внимание. Айзек все время испаряется из лофта, когда она приходит. А Бойд вообще не разговорчивый, поэтому не прилагает усилий, чтобы познакомиться с кем-то новым.

Она буквально затрахивает Дерека, и он без сомнений пригласит ее снова.

Ему бы стоило знать. Но он не знает.

***

Несмотря на все их угрозы, победить стаю альф оказывается довольно просто. Близнецы ищут, где бы развлечься, и уезжают из Бикон-Хиллз, как только им надоедает. Кали ищет силу; Скотт убивает ее, чтобы защитить невинных людей, которых она привела бы в стаю. Эннис похож на животное, и его легко сломить, если действовать вместе – и стаи Дерека и Скотта делают это. Хотя Стайлз много сучит на тему Дерека. Тот отключается и не слушает.

Последнего из альф, Дюкалиона, победить куда сложнее. Доказательство – тот факт, что сейчас Дерек со Стайлзом врываются на заброшенный склад, и Стайлз отстает.

– Давай, – кричит Дерек, – черт возьми.

– Ох, прости, что у меня нет магических оборотничьих ног, – огрызается Стайлз и не успевает сказать больше ничего – Дерек перекидывает его через плечо и выпрыгивает через окно в реку.

Стайлз всплывает за воздухом, весь красный и злой. Дерек своей рукой закрывает ему рот, плотно прижимает к берегу и смотрит на окно над ними. В нем через разбитое стекло виднеется силуэт Дюкалиона; взглядом он очевидно ищет их, и Стайлз вжимается в Дерека. Вода скроет биение сердец и запахи, а Дерек прикрывает глаза, чтобы не выдать никаких непредвиденных реакций.

Он ждет, пока Дюкалион не уходит, а потом Стайлз кусает его за руку.

– Эй, черт.

– Я не фанат принуждения, – бормочет Стайлз и плывет через реку к каменистой набережной на другом берегу.

– Лжец, – отвечает ему Дерек.

У Стайлза краснеет шея.  
– Отвали.

– Я только что спас твою жизнь. Мог бы быть хоть немного благодарным.

– Ты бросил меня через окно и едва не утопил. Первоклассная работа.

Дерек начинает злиться.  
– А чего ты от меня хотел? Я думал только о том, как свалить оттуда! Если бы пришлось обдумывать, как бы ты хотел спастись, то мог бы просто оставить тебя там.

Стайлз стягивает мокрую рубашку, яростно ее выжимает; взгляд Дерека опускается ему на грудь. После падения его плечи красные от ушибов, в царапинах от стекла; его тело более подтянутое, чем Дерек себе представлял. Он решительно отводит взгляд.

– Во-первых, меня бы даже не было в этом районе, если бы не ты, во-вторых…

– Ясно, я понял, – обрывает он, не в состоянии больше слушать про свои ошибки. – Я один большой косяк и ты бы хотел, чтобы я был мертв.

Стайлз моргает распахнутыми в шоке глазами.  
– Дерек, я не об этом… – он вздыхает, натягивает рубашку. – Это была хорошая идея, – в конце концов произносит он.

– Не навреди себе такой огромной похвалой, – сухо отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз поворачивается в его сторону.  
– Мне нужно… очень много сахара. Сейчас.

Дерек кивает в сторону города.  
– Тогда начинай идти.

– Может, подвезешь меня? – Стайлз указывает на его плечи, и Дерек качает головой, улыбаясь против воли.

– Ни за что, тот раз был первым и последним.

– Ты отвратителен, – Стайлз вздыхает, и теплота из его голоса пропадает. Дерек замечает это.

***

– В моей машине мы слушаем мою музыку, я тебе говорил в прошлый раз.

Дерек несколько раз стучится головой об окно.  
– Пожалуйста, это же какой-то шум, а не музыка.

– Screaming Trees – это классика.

– Ну да, с таким-то именем.

– Дерек, если они не поют про ненависть к миру и то, что их души чернее ночи, то это не значит, что они плохие, – напевает Стайлз.

– Ну и как ты думаешь, какую музыку я слушаю?

– Да я о тебе вообще не думаю, – надменно отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек изображает удивление в ответ на эту ложь и наблюдает, как румянец сбегает вниз по шее Стайлза.

– Ага.

– Заткнись, – сердито говорит Стайлз и разворачивается. Дерек откидывается на спинку, ощущая внезапное приятное тепло, пока Стайлз делает вид, что не краснеет.

Он ведет чуть агрессивнее, чем нужно, пока они едут к месту, где, по их мнению, скрывается Дюкалион. Дерек доедает свою картошку-фри, ухмыляясь.

– Я думаю про тебя в плане «О боже, он прячется в моей комнате, когда я прихожу домой», ясно? – выдает Стайлз, когда припарковывается.

Дерек пожимает плечами.  
– Если ты от этого лучше спишь по ночам.

Стайлз беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот. Дерек самодовольно наслаждается.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – мямлит Стайлз и поворачивается, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

Дерек внезапно смиряется с этой ложью.

Стайлз отвлекается на песню – эта ему нравится, она не такая агрессивная и более плавная, томная; под такую песню хочется заниматься сексом. Дерек снова хочет переключить трек – в основном потому, что Стайлз низко сполз на водительском сиденье, раскинув ноги, и каждый раз вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Он поворачивается к Дереку и выглядит крайне удивленным.

– Что?

Дерек качает головой, возвращается к своим мыслям.  
– Ничего.

Он все еще чувствует взгляд Стайлза и смотрит в ответ. Дерек следит за ритмом сердца, пока они глядят друг на друга, и он отключается на минуту, а потом снова смотрит в окно.

***

– О, Дерек, – наклоняется к нему Дюкалион. Дерек рычит и снова откидывается на битое стекло. – Даже не думал, что победить тебя будет так просто.

Где-то рядом Айзек отхаркивает кровь; Дерек знает, что не может позволить им уйти вот так. На дрожащих ногах он поднимается.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – рычит он в лицо Дюкалиону.

Тот выглядит довольным, делает шаг назад и манит Дерека за собой.  
– Покажи, как сильно ты хочешь жить.

– Боже, да в фильмах за три бакса и то получше фразы бывают, – тянет стоящий в дверях Стайлз.

Дерек и Дюкалион оборачиваются на него; в этот же момент с крыши соскакивает Скотт и прижимает Дюкалиона к земле. Бойд возвращается оттуда, куда Дюкалион отбросил его чуть раньше, присоединяется к борьбе, и весь хаос внезапно заканчивается.

Дерек опускается на колени перед Дюкалионом и разрывает ему горло, чувствуя только облегчение. Потом он поднимает взгляд, и в ответ на него смотрят три пары распахнутых глаз.

– Ты теперь альфа? – шепотом спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится в ответ, а Эллисон толкает Стайлза в бок. Тот усмехается и вздрагивает, когда на окровавленной губе появляется трещина.

– Ох, черт.

Скотт помогает Айзеку встать, оборачивается к Дереку:  
– Он же был последним, да?

– Надеюсь, – закатывает тот глаза. – У меня нет их списка, Скотт.

– Воу, ладно, давайте хотя бы сегодня мы… 

– Ты не говорил нам, что эта стая идет на город, – Скотт прерывает Стайлза, и тот вздыхает, морщит нос и бормочет вполголоса, что надо все забыть.

– Я не знал, чего они хотели!

– Ты врешь, – устало отвечает Скотт. – Как все это должно работать, Дерек? Мы должны доверять друг другу.

– Мы доверяли, – выплевывает Дерек.

– До этого момента, – Скотт разводит руками.

– Ладно, Дерек, – указывает на него Стайлз. – Скажи «спасибо». Скотт, скажи «пожалуйста». Потом можете обняться. Не знаю, как должны вести себя альфы, которые не собираются убивать друг друга. Но надеюсь, вы не собираетесь убивать друг друга. Честно говоря, я начал от этого уставать, – он делает вдох и упирает руки в бедра, глядя на Скотта и Дерека.

– Ладно, – наконец говорит Дерек. – Спасибо.

На лице Стайлза расцветает улыбка, он выглядит довольным; Дерек не знает, может ли взъерошить его волосы или…

– Пожалуйста, – сквозь зубы отвечает Скотт.

– Круто, – раскачиваясь на ногах, говорит Стайлз и сияет, глядя на Дерека. – Увидимся.

Дерек поднимает брови, но кивает, смотря Стайлзу вслед.

Скотт отвечает ему дерганой улыбкой, берет Эллисон за руку и идет за Стайлзом. Дерек еще никогда так сильно не хотел пойти вслед за Скоттом.

***

– Ты вообще в своем уме? – шипит Стайлз, прикасаясь к порезу на лбу, и смотрит на Дерека. – Я не знал, что она омега.

– Это было очевиднее некуда.

– Она секси и запала на меня, я не собирался останавливаться и спрашивать, не оборотень ли она.

Дерек хочет перевернуть чертов столик. Вместо этого он протягивает Стайлзу пакет зеленого горошка и смотрит до тех пор, пока Стайлз не прикладывает его ко лбу.

– У тебя есть горошек, – удивленно замечает Стайлз.

– Да, ты не знаешь обо мне многих вещей, которые, несомненно, заставили бы тебя пялиться, тыкать в меня пальцем и говорить «О, как интересно, оборотень покупает продукты для самого себя».

– Чувак, не будь таким… Я же не смеюсь над тобой. Никогда не смеялся. Я просто… Боже, забудь. Я тебя совсем не понимаю. То ты ведешь себя как нормальный человек, а в следующую минуту уже готов разорвать меня на части из-за свидания…

– Стайлз, она чуть не оторвала тебе голову.

– А Скотт на меня так сильно не кричал.

– Может, он привык к твоей фирменной глупости и сдался.

– Иди. К. Черту, – недоуменно выкрикивает Стайлз, поднимается и швыряет горошек в Дерека. Тот ловит, кидает пакет на стойку и идет за сбегающим из лофта Стайлзом.

– Чего ты вообще распсиховался? – яростно спрашивает Стайлз, натягивая худи. – Это же не твоя жизнь была под угрозой.

Дерек хочет пробить стену рядом с ним. Он удерживает Стайлза долгим взглядом.  
– Ты беспечный и никогда не думаешь о собственной безопасности…

– Я беспечный? И это говорит мне человек, который всю свою жизнь провел в опасности?

– Разговор не обо мне.

– О тебе! Ты слишком остро реагируешь на это. Если бы я пострадал, но не на свидании, ты бы так же психовал? Или все дело в том, что у меня есть жизнь и без чертовых оборотней?

– У тебя может быть жизнь, Стайлз. Я тебя не ограничиваю.

– Ограничиваешь, когда особенно крепко об этом думаешь, Дерек, – Стайлз бросает на него многозначительный взгляд и идет к двери.

Через секунду Дерек оказывается перед ним, захлопывает дверь и разворачивает Стайлза, пока тот не оказывается прижатым к двери. 

– Ты нереально раздражаешь.

– Как и ты, просто до смешного… 

Дереку неинтересно дослушивать эту фразу, и он просто целует его.

Стайлз издает болезненный звук и обеими руками хватается за его рубашку, с силой дергая за нее и прикусывая его нижнюю губу.

– Идиот, – выдыхает он.

Дерек опускает руки и хватает его за худи, касается голой кожи, с усилием обхватывает его бедра, вылизывая рот. Поцелуй агрессивный, горячий и злой. Они оба отрываются, чтобы вдохнуть, и Дерек чувствует, что Стайлз возбужден. Он просовывает бедро между его ног, ведет им вверх, и Стайлз стонет. Он запускает пальцы в его волосы, тянет за них, наклоняется к шее Дерека и кусает челюсть, шею, посасывает кожу, и Дерек отключается. Он ощущает только как Стайлз изгибается, проникает под кожу, в кости, выводит из себя, раздражает, сводит с ума. Все, что заставляет Дерека лезть в драку, оттеснять, жить. Со Стайлзом он никогда не чувствовал, что проиграл. Он знает, что может снова подняться. Знает, что Стайлз тоже так думает.

– Боже, господи, – выдыхает Стайлз. Дерек стягивает с него худи, тянет за воротник футболки, чтобы поцеловать плечо. – О боже, Дерек.

Он думает, что издает согласный звук, оставляет засос и прикусывает кожу на шее. Стайлз вздрагивает, скользит руками по его спине, коротко царапает и держится за него, пока они целуются; у Дерека идет кругом голова. Теперь поцелуй не злой, а немного отчаянный и безумный, когда они пытаются изучить все за один раз. И Дерек чертовски сильно хочет узнать все, узнать, что заставляет Стайлза дрожать.

В конце концов он отрывается от Стайлза, неотрывно смотрит на его губы, а потом поднимает взгляд. Стайлз смотрит в ответ горящими глазами; Дереку кажется, что он тонет, разрывается на части. Стайлз касается пальцами его губ, улыбается, и Дерек наклоняется и снова его целует. Стайлз ему отвечает, осторожно касаясь его лица, словно боясь, что Дерек вдруг остановится. Дерек понимает, что не боится этого – на самом деле, все совсем наоборот.

– Это, – говорит Стайлз, когда они отрываются друг от друга, облизывая губы, и Дерек не задумываясь целует его снова. – Это было неожиданно.

– Да ты просто не обращал внимания, – хрипло отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз смеется; Дерек рад, что жив и слышит его смех.


End file.
